


The New Mission

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Agent Emrys [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-26 19:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3862321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Secret Agent Merlin Emrys is not pleased to get his new assignment.<br/>-<br/><b>Prompt:</b> 158 engaged/157 release</p>
            </blockquote>





	The New Mission

**Author:**  
**Title:** The New Mission  
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairing/s:**  
**Character/s:** Leon, Gaius, Merlin  
**Summary:** Secret Agent Merlin Emrys is not pleased to get his new assignment.  
**Warnings:** none  
**Word Count:** 695  
**Prompt:** 158 engaged/157 release  
**Author's Notes:** New Verse “Agent Emrys”

 

**The New Mission**

Merlin walked around the corner and released the fireball in his hand. He ducked back around the corner just in time to avoid a fireball coming straight toward him.

“Damn!” Merlin whispered as he looked down at the white dinner jacket he was wearing. There were scorch marks and some blood splatter on one of the sleeves. “I just had this cleaned.”

“You have no wear to go.” The man called out and sent another fireball Merlin’s way.

“Why do they always say that?” Merlin whispered a spell and disappeared in a swirl of air.

Merlin reappeared in a back alleyway three blocks away. He went to a black sports car and got inside. He sped off and headed to headquarters.

Merlin drove up to a wall in the alley off the docks. He blinked his headlights at the wall. The wall opened up and he drove right in. He pulled over into a parking space with his name on it.

“Merlin, it’s about time you showed.” Gaius said as he appeared in the doorway of the stairwell. “The Director has a job for you.”

Merlin took off his dinner jacket and threw it into the front seat of the car. “Every time I hear that I regret the fact that the director engaged my services.”

“It wasn’t like you had much choice. He threatened to kill you.” Gaius said with a smirk.

“What does he want me to do this time? International espionage or foil some super villain threatening to run the world?” Merlin grinned with anticipation. 

“The Director wants you to be the Prince’s valet.” Gaius said with a smirk.

Merlin scrunched his face. “You’re joking. I am a sorcerer not a handmaiden.”

“Merlin, I’m sure it’s a temporary job until the next time the world needs saving.” Gaius chuckled. “It’s not like you don’t know how to wash socks.”

“So while the Prince is engaging my services you and the Director will be doing what? Muddling by?” Merlin walked up the stairs.

“I guess we will have to.” Gaius said. “Try not to look so excited, Merlin.”

“Right.” Merlin said as he punched in the code on the keypad next to the door at the top of the stairs.

“Merlin! There you are!” Director Leon Walsh called out to him. Leon always had a smile on his face right before he ruined Merlin’s mood.

“I hear that I will be the valet of the younger Pendragon.” Merlin said. “Please tell me that Gaius has been in the ale again.”

“Nope. The King himself called and asked for our best man. The Prince needs a valet that can also act as a bodyguard. I told him that I would send you over as soon as you finished your current assignment.” Leon put his arm around merlin’s shoulders. “There is one catch.”

“Oh?” Merlin knew there would be a catch. There was always a catch with the Royals.

“You can’t tell the King or anyone that you have magick.” Leon said. “If you are found out he will execute you. Uther Pendragon is funny like that.”

“You mean mental.” Merlin said.

“He’s the King. He can be as mental as he wants to be.” Leon said. “Go over to the castle first thing. They will be expecting you.”

Merlin looked at Leon. “I guess I have no choice in the matter then?”

“Not one scrap of a choice.” Leon said. “You never do.”

“And my other responsibilities? What about them?” Merlin asked.

“You are hereby released from them until further notice.” Leon said. “Oh! You will need to leave the car here. The Prince thinks you are some poor bloke from the country.”

Merlin glared at the Director. He didn’t say a word.

“Well, have a good time with the Prince.” Leon slapped him on the back and went into his office.

Merlin looked at Gaius. “Why do I get the feeling that I will hate this mission?”

“Give it a chance. You may get on well with the Prince.” Gaius said.

Merlin dropped his keys on the table and pulled out his mobile to call a taxi. “I think I hate it already.”  


End file.
